Battlefords North Stars
The Battlefords North Stars are a Junior "A" team based in North Battleford, Saskatchewan. They play in the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League. Games are broadcast on CJNB AM 1050. :Battleford Barons 1973–1983 :Battlefords North Stars 1983 to present Season-by-season standings Playoffs *1974 DNQ *1975 Lost Semi-final :Battleford Barons defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-2 :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Battleford Barons 4-games-to-none *1976 Lost Quarter-final :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Battleford Barons 4-games-to-none *1977 Lost Quarter-final :Swift Current Broncos defeated Battleford Barons 4-games-to-1 *1978 Lost Quarter-final :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Battleford Barons 4-games-to-none *1979 Lost Quarter-final :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Battleford Barons 4-games-to-1 *1980 Lost Quarter-final :Swift Current Broncos defeated Battleford Barons 4-games-to-1 *1981 Lost Quarter-final :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Battleford Barons 4-games-to-none *1982 DNQ *1983 DNQ *1984 Lost Quarter-final :Weyburn Red Wings defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-none *1985 Lost Semi-final :Battlefords North Stars defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-3 :Estevan Bruins defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-1 *1986 Lost Quarter-final :Swift Current Indians defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-2 *1987 Lost Semi-final :Battlefords North Stars defeated Weyburn Red Wings 4-games-to-2 :Lloydminster Lancers defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-none *1988 DNQ *1989 Lost Quarter-final :Nipawin Hawks defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-2 *1990 Lost Quarter-final :Yorkton Terriers defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-1 *1991 Lost Quarter-final :Humboldt Broncos defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-2 *1992 DNQ *1993 DNQ *1994 Lost Quarter-final :Humboldt Broncos defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-3 *1995 Lost Final :Battlefords North Stars defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-none :Battlefords North Stars defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-2 :Weyburn Red Wings defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-1 *1996 Lost Semi-final :Battlefords North Stars defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-2 :Melfort Mustangs defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-1 *1997 Lost Final :Battlefords North Stars defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-none :Battlefords North Stars defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-2 :Weyburn Red Wings defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-none *1998 Lost Quarter-final :Battlefords North Stars defeated Humboldt Broncos 2-games-to-none :Nipawin Hawks defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-none *1999 Lost Quarter-final :Battleford North Stars defeated Flin Flon Bombers 2-games-to-none :Melfort Mustangs defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-2 *2000 Won League, Won Anavet Cup, Lost Royal Bank Cup Semi-final - Won Bronze :First in round robin (3-1) vs. Flin Flon Bombers and Melfort Mustangs :Battlefords North Stars defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-1 :Battlefords North Stars defeated Humboldt Broncos 4-games-to-3 :Battlefords North Stars defeated Weyburn Red Wings 4-games-to-3 SJHL CHAMPIONS :Battlefords North Stars defeated OCN Blizzard (MJHL) 4-games-to-1 ANAVET CUP CHAMPIONS :Fourth in 2000 Royal Bank Cup round robin (2-2) :Fort McMurray Oil Barons (BCHL) defeated Battlefords North Stars 5-2 in Semi-final :Battlefords North Stars defeated Chilliwack Chiefs (BCHL) 3-2 2OT in Bronze Medal Game *2001 DNQ *2002 Lost Quarter-final :Kindersley Klippers defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-3 *2003 Lost Semi-final :Battlefords North Stars defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-none :Humboldt Broncos defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-2 *2004 Lost Quarter-final :Kindersley Klippers defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-none *2005 Lost Final :Battlefords North Stars defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-none :Battlefords North Stars defeated La Ronge Ice Wolves 4-games-to-3 :Yorkton Terriers defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-3 *2006 Lost Final :First in round robin (2-1-1) vs. Nipawin Hawks and La Ronge Ice Wolves :Battlefords North Stars defeated Flin Flon Bombers 4-games-to-1 :Battlefords North Stars defeated La Ronge Ice Wolves 4-games-to-none :Yorkton Terriers defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-1 *2007 Lost Quarter-final :Second in round robin (2-1-1) vs. Humboldt Broncos and Melfort Mustangs :Nipawin Hawks defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-2 *2008 DNQ *2009 Lost Quarter-final :Battlefords North Stars defeated Nipawin Hawks 3-games-to-none :Humboldt Broncos defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-2 *2010 Lost Semi-final :Battlefords North Stars defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-1 :La Ronge Ice Wolves defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-2 *2011 Lost Preliminary :Flin Flon Bombers defeated Battlefords North Stars 3-games-to-1 *2012 Lost Semifinals :Battlefords North Stars defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-3 : Humboldt Broncos defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-2 *2013 Lost Preliminary Round :Melfort Mustangs defeated Battlefords North Stars 3-games-to-none *2014 Lost Semi-Finals :Battlefords North Stars defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-1 :Melville Millionaires defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-1 *2015 Lost Quarter-finals :Battlefords North Stars defeated Estevan Bruins 3-games-to-2 :Kindersley Klippers defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-none *2016 Lost Semi-Finals :Battlefords North Stars defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-1 : Flin Flon Bombers defeated defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-1 Notable alumni * Blair Atcheynum, retired-Ottawa Senators, St. Louis Blues, Chicago Blackhawks * Wade Belak–Florida Panthers * Gerry Hogue-St. Louis Blues * Steve Konowalchuk-Colorado Avalanche * Joel Kwiatkowski–Florida Panthers * Jaroslav Obsut, no longer in NHL–St. Louis Blues * Corey Schwab, retired–New Jersey Devils, Tampa Bay Lightning, Vancouver Canucks, Toronto Maple Leafs * Mick Vukota, retired–New York Islanders, Tampa Bay Lightning, Montreal Canadiens External links * Battlefords North Stars official website Category:Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League teams Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1973